The present invention relates to a new and improved optical sensor and more specifically to an optical sensor which is adjustable.
A known optical sensor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,129 issued Oct. 25, 1983 to Duncan. The optical sensor disclosed in this patent includes a light source from which light is projected to an object. A photodetector is provided to sense light reflected from the object. When the range of this known optical sensor is to be varied, the position of the light source is varied.